Need more Rem
by miyooki
Summary: NSFW fanfic about taking care of Rem and her feet : ).


It was just another one of those typical lively, sunny afternoons in July. The right time of the day to harvest the bountiful crops we've grown during autumn. My back was feeling scorched from the heat and sweat was pooling on my forehead. It wasn't always easy providing food on the table for my family, especially when droughts occurred so frequently around these parts. I crouched down, grabbing a handful of wheat and tossed it into my woven basket. Heaving, I stood back up, feeling my joints creak in displeasure. Looking out deep into the golden field I estimated that I had only a few more runs to go.

Thank goodness.

I continued repeating the dull movements, daydreaming about the warm, delicious meal I would come to home to after finishing a long day of hard work. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I moved down towards the final rows of crops. When I bent down once again, I heard a distant but audible scream towards my left. My legs instinctively jumped up, eyes glaring straight at the source, adrenaline tensing my whole body. I could make out four or five shapes moving around in an area as if they were closing on a prey. I wondered if those were the Demon Beasts the village have been rumoring about, the shapes were definitely bigger than the dogs found here and had moved with great agility. My body desperately wanted to run back home, my safe haven, away from the dangers those monsters posses. But what if that was one of the villagers I had thought, since the village was so small, we treated each other as if we were relatives and I could not bear to live knowing I could've saved them. I was trying to assess the risk of the situation but the pulsing of my heart completely drowned any reasoning. I made a run for it, sprinting as fast as my legs could take me, drawing a small handcrafted knife my grandfather gave to me from my waistband as a weapon. My joints were screaming in pain, and yet my body kept going forward, bracing for the battle that I might have to face. The gruesome shapes grew closer and closer, until I could clearly see a body lying motionless on a patch of flattened wheat beside them. For a split second, my eyes made contact with one of theirs, abnormal red pupils indicative of danger narrowed onto me. I saw their legs hunched back, readying to pounce onto me, readying to seal my fate. Panic arose inside of me as I realized how dire the situation was, and without even thinking, my mouth opened wide and out came a deafening screech, causing trembles to run over my entire body.

My throat gasped for air as I collapsed onto the ground, clutching my chest as I landed. I waited for their impeding attacks, waited for the pain to come, but nothing happened. Did I already die I pondered, am I in the afterlife? I rolled to my side and glanced around me, the beasts were now gone and the body was still there. That must've been some terrifying noises I created. I slowly picked myself off the ground, my pants were scuffed and my arms were bruised but those were a little price to pay when considering the realm of death. Approaching the seemingly lifeless body, I noticed that not only did the feminine face belong to someone I did not recognize but the clothes she wore were quite eccentric compared to the norm here. A black and white dress flowed down her slender body, and a hue of blue hair covered her right eye. White stockings tightly wrapped around her skin, crawling up her leg to reveal plump pale thighs. She was indeed a thing of beauty, something that could corrupt the most faithful. After staring at her for a good while, I eventually came to my senses and realized that she could actually be injured or worse, dead. I crouched down near her leg and could see black lace panties peeking out from underneath her dress. Repressing my carnal urges, I gently nudged her body to check for any signs of life and to my surprise, she groaned in pain.

"It'll be alright," I said to her, "you'll be safe soon."

I lifted her fragile body off the crushed wheat, and carefully carried her in my arms. My arms were brushing against the silky fabric of her clothing as my hand clutched around the firmness of her skin. With her body up so close now, I could smell a sweet rosy fragrance wafting over her. I promised my wife I would always be loyal to her but how desperate I was in wanting to indulge into such sinfulness. The harder I tried to get rid of those thoughts, the more it crept in, her scent was overpowering my senses. I rushed back to my home, my wife and children were patiently sitting at the dinner table, waiting for my arrival. I could see the surprised look in my wife's eyes but the children seemed to be more excited that someone new was here. I quietly explained to her what had happened and walked to the bedroom, tenderly setting the body down onto the bed.

During the dinner, I told everybody the story of how I heard the girl scream and rushed over to help, and how the noises I made scared off the beasts and that I was deemed the hero. The children looked at me with awe as I elaborated how big their fangs were. Feeling full of bread and soup, I decided to go check up on our guest. When I entered the bedroom, I was startled to see her actually sitting up on the bed, directly looking at me.

"Are you the one who saved me?" She asked straightforwardly.

I just gave her a slow nod, still taken back by how fast she recovered.

"Thank you," This time her voice was much softer, "my name is.. Rem."

Rem huh, that's such an eccentric name, I wonder where she came from. I noticed she was trying to stand up but eventually fell back onto the bed in pain. It seemed like her legs haven't fully recovered yet. Recalling I had recently bought some medicinal cream from the city, I went to the drawer and pulled out a small bottle. I walked in front of her and kneeled down to see if there were any cuts or bruises on her. From my point of view, I could see her panties once more but this time in full without anything covering it. Her legs were spread apart for me to inspect, but all I could pay attention to was the outline of her pussy being pressed against the fabric. The pheromones emanating from between her thighs were intoxicating, my mind was left blank with unfaithful desires. I could feel the blood flowing into my cock each time I inhaled her scent. No stop it, I told myself, I was here to help her not fuck her. Bringing my mind back to reality, I began examining her stocking-covered legs and spotted a decently sized purple bruise on her inner thigh. I twisted open the bottle and applied a few drops onto my hand. As my skin made contact with hers, a twinge of excitement rushed over me, and those lusty feelings were brought back without control. I rubbed her firm, plump thigh in small circles, imagining how good it'd feel to have those wrapped around my waist as I fucked her senselessly. I wanted to tear off my pants, shove her panties to the side, and pour my sin deeply inside of her womb.

"A-Are you alright?" Rem asked faintly, "You're breathing really hard.."

My cheeks became flustered as I realized how hard I've been panting from thinking about those thoughts. As I finished up the treatment of her bruise, I felt a something soft press up against my crotch. I looked down to see that it was her foot that was resting against my pants. I stopped breathing for a second to indulge in the pleasure the sensation was causing me to feel. Unexpectedly, she began to press her foot harder against me, the increased pressure making my cock strain in bliss. I let out a gasp of pleasure and surprise as she started to rub her feet up and down my groin, making it grow longer and stiffer.

"I know you want to fuck me," She said with a faint smirk, "it's what they all desire."

Without hesitation, her feet diligently pulled my pants down, revealing to her delight, a tight bulge forming below the fabric of my underwear. She lifted both feet into the air and rubbed them against my cock. I could feel precum leaking out as her feet massaged the length of my shaft.

"Does that feel ...good...?" Her voice was filled with temptation.

I let out a muffled moan in response, careful not to make too much noise. She slid down my underwear to expose the entirety of my cock, which the head was now covered in a thin layer of fluid. Her feet clasped around my thick shaft, gripping tightly and jerking it off as she rocked her legs back and forth. The sensation of her stockings being wrapped around my cock left me in ecstasy as I continued letting her feet have their way with me. She continued to pump my shaft away as I stood there motionless, my brain trying to process the sheer pleasure she was giving me. In the back of my mind, I knew how wrong this was, that I am suppose to be faithful to my wife, that I promised her that she would be the only one. But here I was, being jerked and played with by someone else's feet, succumbing to the carnal desires I've been trying to repress ever since I met her. As hard as I tried, I did not have the willpower to force myself to stop, I really could only stand still and let the scene play out by itself.

My precum was already beginning to soak into the soles of her feet as she continued to pump my erection with her skillful feet. There were no breaks in between her motions. I knew that from the ways her toes gripped around my shaft, the forcefulness of her thrusts, the devilish smile she had on her face, that she only had one goal in mind, and that was to make me cum as hard as possible. I struggled to stay sane, to break free of the sin which was placed in front of me, to keep composure, but I couldn't and she knew that too. Soon enough, I felt my balls tensing up, my cock was throbbing with the need of release. I grimaced as the feeling built up inside of me, the feeling of pure sexual ecstasy, I knew the moment was close. I couldn't control the moans coming out of my mouth. Her feet began to jerk me off faster and faster, the swelling, hot friction from her stockings making my eyes roll back, my legs feeling like they were about to give in. I felt how sticky and wet her feet had become as the stockings had now become fully coated in clear fluid. The bedroom reeked of sin as her feet were bringing me to orgasm. I was so close now, just one more pump of her delectable feet would push me over the edge, my hands tightly held onto the edge of the bed, bracing for the moment.

Suddenly, she spread her steamy legs apart and brought her soles just a few inches away from the head of my cock.

"Let it... all out baby... " She moaned seductively.

Her command sent me over the edge, I couldn't control my body anymore as I let the bliss take over me. I could feel my cock pulse violently as creamy ropes of cum shot out over and over. I poured my lust all over her feet, her legs, her thighs, everywhere on her body I could see. I was barely holding onto the bed frame, as my legs gave way and my mind blanked in ecstasy. After taking a while to recover and letting the pleasure slowly fade, I stood back up to look at her. Her stockings were now dripping with cum, those once pale thighs were streaked with milky white, and her black panties covered in creamy love. What a mess I made onto her body, and yet, she laid there with a silly smile. As I looked at the scene that just played out, I knew that I was now a sinner, I wasn't as faithful as I had promised. Well now that it was impossible to go back, I might as well just continue since there was no way to fix this.

I jumped onto the bed and slid off Rem's cum covered panties. The once again carnal desires awoke within me as I plunged my shaft inside of her tight opening.

You can never have too much Rem.


End file.
